Inquisition on Brazil
by lunynha
Summary: Antonio struggle to accept his love for lovino and he is very worried about Brazil breaking the vatican law and being so open about love and sex If his older brother won t take an atitude he will.Spamano ,portzil ,pseudo portzilspa
1. Chapter 1

1623,Spain

Antonio Fernadez Carriedo is a very proud man that loves his religion as much as his country [well he is the Kingdom of Spain...So it will be like he loves himself, though he isn´t vain enough to spend hours and hours staring at his own reflection]

Antonio looks like he is around 20 years old but he is so much older. The Spaniard works as inquisitor/conquistador and Knight for the king of Spain but because of his looks most of his subordinates sometimes don´t take him seriously.

Cortez used to joke with Antonio the he was the little son that the soldiers all missed or wanted to have. Antonio was never amused by this statement. Antonio and Gabriel [his older brother, Portugal] had a mother…though he doesn't remember much about her [Spain secretly envies Portugal a little, or a lot, since he was the last one to talk to their mother.]

Antonio is in his study room, at his house, after dealing with those filthy heathens .King Felipe is very pleased with him. But his dear king somehow always seems to ask directly or indirectly, if Spain and Belgium are very close.

All of his colonies in America knows that they are not supposed to disregard his religion wich now is their religion too[Mexico learn that in the hard way]  
Truth to be told, Antonio notices that Femke constantly flirts and smiles but he doesn't feel any appeal towards the Belgian woman. Instead he just pretends to not notice anything and give a fool grin.

His people, a select few that do know about his true identity, often ask in a rude way if the two [Spain and Belgium] are close, his answer is always " I don´t like blondes". Antonio recalls a few days back ,they started with the same interrogation.

Then after this constant answer ,that Antonio always gave with a dull and bored expression, those people started to chitty chat about Antonio´s ideal woman.  
"It's an Italian lady, then?" One of the men asked with a sly grin. It's amusing to them to try and figure out what is Spain´s taste in women.

That was a new question that he was given, and in his mind an image of Lovino with his pinky dress and cute frown appeared. The thought had made Spain scratch his neck in a nervous way [resulting in the men understanding. ]

"Oh so our nation likes Italy…Is she pretty?" and before he could answer the men started to sing and drink, making Spain sigh and relax a little.  
Spain should have corrected them about Italy. The country is spilt in half, north and south and both are boys [though he was surprised that Feli is a boy]  
Lovino Vargas[ Vargas isn´t an Italian last name…] is the south part, and is the precious jewel of his empire, he loves Lovino like a …brother .Right?

That is the only love he can feel towards Lovino that the church allows, women serve only to reproduction, but Spain is a country and countries can´t get pregnant [though how come their mother have them?]

For Lovino's sake, he will kill anyone who tries to take him.

For Lovino's sake ,he will be cruel to all his enemies.

Because, Lovino needs Spain …and Spain cares for Lovino like a brother, a son …so it's normal to want to protect ones brother …

Deep in Spain´s mind, he wonders if the reason that he doesn't find Femke appealing and the desire to keep Lovino with him forever is connected. [Lovino doesn´t look like a Chibi anymore]

Pondering the subject, Spain never gets aroused by any woman…Of course, Spain have slept with other womens in the past but he never feels anything at all.

"Spanje …You have a message from your king "the voice belongs to Netherlands, Lars Larssom .The Dutchman hates Spain, something that Spain finds very amusing.  
Antonio wears a mask of a happy go lucky idiot just to annoy Lars

"AWW Lars, you came to see boss. Do you want to learn Spanish?"

Lars wants to punch the older nation, but instead he just sighs and hands Spain a letter.

Meanwhile in Brazil

Mariana da Silva, a brunette woman with light cinnamon skin and blue-greenish eyes. Short straight hair with fringe and her typical grin [sometimes it could be a smirk…Brazil can be very sarcastic]

Mariana is in Salvador, her capital, walking around her house ...Being chased by her maids.

"Miss Mariana … It isn´t proper for a woman to wear men's clothes, come back!"

"No way in hell that I'll wear this thing, this dress …it's not normal! "

"Portugal won´t be pleased with this…if Portugal´s boss finds out you will be in trouble."

Mari runs faster while the maids aren´t fast enough.

"Mariana…you must act like a lady"

"Never …And I like to be me…also why can't a lady say penis and vagina?"

The maids are panting but they manage to gasp at Mariana´s boldness

"Because…It isn´t very ladylike. "

"Oh…then, penis, penis AND penis"

Her voice echoes in the house making the maids gasp even more while Mariana just smiles victoriously.

Portugal enters the house, just then, smoking his pipe while looking at the maids and a smiling Mariana

"So let me guess…they tried to put a dress on you again?" ask Gabriel with humor, even though it was possible to hear her screams down the road so he already knows. That scene is becoming very common to him and every one else.

Mariana notices Portugal on the hail room and runs to hug him.

"Gabs, you are here…save me, they want to put that weird dress on me…and you are smelling good."  
If that was a sarcastic reference or not Portugal decides not ask.

"Well you seemed to handle yourself very well…You ladies may go…making Brazil wear a dress is an impossible task "

The three maids just nods their heads and leave the two countries, yes all three maids knew that they weren´t human …that doesn´t bother them as much the fact that Mariana wears boy's clothes.

in short story ,Salvador ,Bahia was Brazil´s first capital until 1763 where it baceme Rio the oficial capital ...years later now is Brasilia

in 1693 Spain was doing the inquisition here on the americas and was heading to Brasil.

as for the nameless spaniards that Spain was talking about...they are royalt..but they won´t appear in the story.

I don´t like spabel but I WILL NEVER BASH the charecter.

as for is very much tomboy for the standrs of that time[the dresses in that time weren´t very hum...cool to use it...]

Well any doubt about the fic you can PM me

Misaki-AKA-Riverz beta this chap to me and DolmaafAmlod too


	2. Chapter 2

Abel= Netherland

Femke=Belgium

I want to make this chappy to show more of Belgium, she is such a cool character ENOUGH BELBEL HATE

I think this chappy has a bit of nedbel [it came as an accident srsly]

The speaks in other language I use the Google translator

Mariana=Brazil

Cap 2

Femke Larsom is a pretty girl, no, scratch that, she is a pretty woman [she's gone through puberty and she is very grateful for not having to pass through another, "your body is changing" talk with her older brother Abel ]

But Femke Larsom isn´t just a pretty woman, she is also a country, the kingdom of Belgium and Abel is Netherland and both as country and human they found themselves being conquered by the Hapsburg union .

Which means Austria and Spain, though their marriage was only to increase both empire´s strength. Abel doesn´t hate Spain, it's more like a very strong dislike [why? She has no idea, Abel isn´t very talkative most of the times]

Both Belgium and Netherlands were supposed to stay at Austria's house but instead they were to sent to live with Spain. Abel sure love this idea [he made that very clear by throwing a fit on Spain´s face and using the excuse that he didn´t understand his language. Spain wasn´t amused ]

Belgium didn´t like seeming her older brother so angry [she likes to remember a time where Abel wasn´t so angry, when both were happy children playing in the fields without a care in the world, this thought always make Belgium smile cat like]

As for Mister Spain, Femke did find him very good looking and she did love his accent [Abel wasn´t thrilled when Belgium told him about Spain´s handsome accent and amazing ass]

She did try to flirt with him, a very innocent flirt but Femke recalls that a human maid whose name she's completely forgotten used to flirt, if we can call that flirtation, pretty hard with Spain. Antonio being a very religious man didn´t like the maid´s approaches, the girl was fired and no one except Femke, remembers her [at the back of her mind , Femke found it a bit unfair that the girl was being punished when there´s so many men doing worse than her.]

But Antonio (she can only call him by his name in her thoughts, outside it's only boss Spain which is starting to bother her a little) pays no mind to her, being the most clueless man the Belgian woman has ever met, he only has his eyes to his cute henchman[which Femke agrees. Romano is too cute]

If Femke is being completely honest with herself she could admit then that her small flirtation with Spain has a deep reason for it. She wanted to have Abel´s attention [the grown up Abel is so different from kid! Abel] when she did flirt with him Abel would stop ignoring her and talk to her instead.

Yes, this seems like a variation of Oedipus complex, she has read all the Greece's tales and the Oedipus is by far the one who creep her out the most. She couldn't help herself from wondering if Abel and she were siblings for real and if they are then …how come they exist? Did they just pop out of the earth or they have a father and mother? What happened to them?

Suddenly someone is knocking on her door; Femke just finished all her chores and pay all her debts to the Hapsburg couple, which she hates because she is funding all their wars.

She knew who was knocking; it wasn't her brother [he just enters her room without a single care if she is fully dressed or not. Femke has no idea of what to think of this, she'd rather not think too much about it]

It wasn´t Boss Spain because he NEVER enters in any henchman´s room [except for his dear Lovinito ]

The maids, the humans maids never interact with any of them [Romano, Spain, Netherland and Belgium] so it can only be

"HELLO, MIJN LEUK WEINIG LOVINITO" she says in Dutch, something she only does with Abel and Lovino

It is Lovino; the boy has gone through his puberty as well which means he isn´t that cute chibi that Belgium saw who asked for a kiss in Spanish

"Io non sono carina" Romano responded, both Belgium and South Italy have a secret pact to speak their original language when Boss Spain isn´t around [it isn´t fair that the colonies have to give up their language and speak the Boss´s language and worship the Boss´s religion]

"So what is my dear fraté doing around here? Finally want that kiss?" Femke loves teasing Romano about the "Kiss incident". In truth she loves Romano like a little brother [like she loves her dear baby brother Luxemburg, who she can´t spend as much time with as she would like.

"I´m not ready yet" Romano is blushing just like a tomato which make Femke giggled.

"I´m wounded "

"I´m sorry Belladonna "

"I forgive you, only because you are too cute."

"I´m worried about Sp- I mean that jerk face"

Femke smiles at Romano, He doesn't like to show that he does like Spain [She did hear about the story about Spain ,once, trying to trade Lovinito for Feli…Even though Lovi said he's forgotten about it and Spain now doted on Lovi …the small nation would never forget about it]

"What do you mean?" she said dropping her cat like smile already guessing what Lovi was going to say [Abel did mention something the other day]

"That Jerk face has that creepy smile ….and he's saying something about "let them be pure" …"

Yes, Femke thought , Boss Spain is a very religious man, more like "Worship my religion or die" something Mexico learned the hard way , Spain is very cruel with his colonies[except Romano] saying it's tough Love.

The day Belgium learned about Spain and his hobby [if one can call it a hobby] she decided to stay away from him

Belgium likes to think of herself as a different kind of Juliet from "Romeo and Juliet", a book that England borrowed to Femke as a gift [Arthur does like to visit a place called Brazil and let´s say that Mariana AKA Brazil isn´t very fond of him…and has a great punch]

The protagonist in the story, in Femke ´s opinion, is very immature and has no acknowledge of how life real works

She wouldn´t kill herself [even if it was possible] for a guy she meet at a party.

She will not cry because she has no man at the moment

And she won´t cry because one handsome man turns out to be a crazy man and hell no she will not try to pursue him.

"He will leave the house again, right? To go to this South America, again?"

Femke can only nod wondering if Lovino understands what Spain really is doing.

"But he will come back"

This does not ease Lovino´ s mind at all so Belgium decides to tell him one of her adventures.

"Lovino did I ever tell you how I met Brazil? She's an empire as well and a colony of Portugal"

The Italian shakes his head

"I met her barking at England" Romano shivers at the mention of this name, England. Belgium giggles at his antics "Arthur was, as she describes it, being very annoying to Portugal and herself so she nicely ask him to shut up…After that the two countries never get along very well"

"But I like her, she is a very pretty woman" she says making Lovi blush "She dresses like a man, has short hair and is very strong. Arthur´s face agrees with that"

"She is very bold too. Brazil, her human name is Mariana, finds labels and social norms stupid which is something I agree with at times… Mari has a love for any kind of animal and in a way, she reminds me of Hungary."

"How?"

"Aside for her hate towards dresses …she is very protective of Portugal just like Hungary is of Austria"

"She uses a frying pan too?"

"Hum? No silly, she uses a sickle "

For the rest of the day Romano starts to imagine how a woman could carry a sickle and mentally wondering what would happen if the two women team up against Prussia.

Somewhere Gilbert feels a cold shudder without any reason.

Thanks to DolmaafAmlod for bata this fic

HELLO, MIJN LEUK WEINIG LOVINITO =hello, my cute little lovinito

Io non sono carina = I´m not cute

Fraté=little brother

Yes, there's grammar errors, I´m aware of this ….I can´t help it they are a drag


End file.
